mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wublins
Wublins are types of monsters that can be found on Wublin Island. In a similar way to the Wubbox, although not quite exactly like the Wubbox, they require a certain number of unfertilised monster eggs (i.e. those from the Breeding Structure and not the Nursery) before they can become activated or "woken up". A set time limit is required before the eggs "go off". The Wublins are unlocked after Wublin Island is unlocked at Level 13. All Wublins contain the element Electricity, like the Wubbox. History Big Blue Bubble released a short teaser video on March 16th, 2016 https://vine.co/v/iwQnlTd0hvF, March 17, 2016 https://vine.co/v/iduAqtFDgTU, March 18, 2016 https://vine.co/v/idhWi0WjMLd, March 19, 2016 https://vine.co/v/idrLQwb1emX and March 20, 2016 https://vine.co/v/idTE35v2DDT http://youtu.be/7QeK2z2URkg showing a neon sign, reading "Wake up the Wublins" (or, alternately, [https://twitter.com/hashtag/WakeUpTheWublins?src=hash #'WakeUpTheWublins']), lighting up with a sizzle of electricity and a roll of thunder. Finally, on March 22 2016, a video was released, showing the Wublins in much greater detail. The Wublins are statue-like creatures made by their "mysterious maker". Like the Wubbox, they each require several eggs to activate them, the eggs required differing from Wublin to Wublin. The video suggests that they have something to do with electricity, like the Wubbox. The Wublins can be found only on Wublin Island. The first Wublin teased was a firefly-looking monster making a sound similar to the Humbug. It was revealed to be a Zynth. The second Wublin teased was a tall, lanky monster with a long toungue or nose, strumming it, making the sound of a double bass being plucked. It was revealed to be Thwok. The 3rd Wublin teased was something with a shadow looking similar to the G'Joob, sitting at a drum set. Its sound, as one can probably guess, is the sound of a drum set. It was revealed to be a Dwumrohl. The fourth Wublin teased looked akin to a tall bird with a Jeeode-Like instrument, making the sound of a pipe organ. It was revealed to be a Poewk. The fifth Wublin teased was a bipedal amphibious a looking monster with leaves on its back. It stands in a posture similar to Reedling's, albeit with no arms. It says "Wake up the Wublins" repeatedly in a scratchy voice. It was revealed to be a Brump. After the Wublins' release at March 25th 2016, a sixth Wublin could be seen in the bottom left corner of the loading screen with a body resembling a hollow log. Its name and its song is currently not revealed yet. Obtaining Wublins are initially bought as statues for 5,000 coins each. In a similar way to the Wubbox, Wublins require Natural Monster eggs (straight from the Breeding Structure) to be Zapped into them. However, Wublins require that their inventory be completed in a set amount of time before the Natural eggs in the Wublin go bad. Once the statue has a full inventory, it is ready to be awakened. Multiple Wublins can be inactive at once, though only one of each type can be obtained. Once a Wublin is given their first egg, a countdown timer begins. This time ranges from two to fourteen days. All of the necessary eggs must be zapped into the Wublin before the time limit expires. If the time expires, all progress on that Wublin is lost, and the process will have to be restarted. After they expire there are two options, collect the coin value of the expired eggs, or pay a certain amount of diamonds to buy the missing eggs that that weren't collected within the time limit. Tapping on icon above the expired Wublin will give a message saying "You Wublin has expired! You were'' % done, with '' eggs to box. Would you like to collect the coin value of the eggs and try again, or buy the missing eggs for '''' diamonds?". An icon of a dustbin full of smelly eggs appears above the expired Wublin. Strategy It's best to "zap" the eggs in order of decreasing breeding time: 4-element monsters first, then 3-element, then 2-element, then 1. This minimizes the ammount of waiting that is needed for the eggs to finish breeding while the Wublin timer is counting down -- one of the longer wait times is out of the way before the clock even starts. If diamonds are ever needed to speed things up, less of them will end up being spent. To reliably breed a 4-element monster egg, breeding together the normal and Rare versions of the monster is best: 100% chance of success (as long as the Rare version is not currently available to breed). To get a 3-element monster, breeding one with a 4-element monster gives a 99% chance of success (the other 1% gives an Ethereal). Breeding a 3-element monster with its own Rare also guarantees success. 2-element monsters can be bred reliably from their two 1-element parents. 1-element monsters can be reliably obtained by breeding one with a 4-element monster. Do try to focus on one Wublin at a time, although you could still fill up multiple Wublins at once. Start focusing on breeding the eggs for the desired Wublin by breeding the eggs on multiple islands. Try to study where each monster egg can be bred in and try to efficiently provide eggs from each island. Do consider the lengths of times the eggs will be bred as well as the times of when you will be playing the game. Wublins Brump Brump is a bipedal amphibious a looking monster with leaves on its back. It stands in a posture similar to Reedling's, albeit with no arms. It says "Wake up the Wublins" repeatedly in a scratchy voice. In the video, it is a lime green monster that looks extremely similar to a frog, but with no eyes. It has many holes over its back, with are completed with what seem to be Furcorn eggs. It has a small tail, as well. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 6 Furcorns, 2 Fwogs. (or 240 diamonds with no eggs) Time to complete inventory: 2 days. Zynth Zynth is a firefly-looking monster making a sound similar to the Humbug. In the video, it is a black firefly with a orange-red bulb. It has lava streams down its wings and 4 eyes. It has an overall rugged appearance. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 1 T-Rox, 1 Congle, 1 Oaktopus, 1 Pango, 1 Drumpler, 1 Maw (or 180 diamonds with no eggs) Time to complete inventory: 3 days. Poewk Poewk looks akin to a quetzal coatl with a Jeeode-Like instrument, making the sound of a pipe organ. In the video, it is a bony monster, with four legs, and a claw at the end of each. It has colorful feathers on its head, and wears something akin to a teal plague doctor's mask. Its instrument (Which it stands on) looks like a honeycomb with multiple hexagonal pipes sticking out of it. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 1 Shellbeat, 1 Reedling, 1 PomPom, 1 Scups, 1 Pango, 1 Oaktopus, 1 Shrubb, 2 Clambles, 2 Dandidoos (or 330 diamonds with no eggs) Thwok Thwok is a tall, lanky monster with a long toungue or nose, strumming it, making a bass guitar sound. In the video, it has a body shape similar to Mammott. It has an incredibly elastic tongue which alternates in stripes of blue-red-purple. It has pegs sticking out of it's ears. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 1 Entbrat, 1 Deedge, 1 Riff, 1 Shellbeat, 1 Quarrister, 4 Bowgarts, 4 PomPoms, 4 Spunges, 4 Furcorns, 4 Quibbles (or 750 diamonds with no eggs) Time to complete inventory: 7 days. Dwumrohl Dwumrohl is something with a shadow looking similar to the G'Joob, sitting at a drum set. It's sound, as one can probably guess, is the sound of a drum set. In the video, it looks like a sheep with small, curved horns. It is covered in colorful feathers and instead of legs, it has a structure similar to the Toe Jammer's toes. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 3 Entbrats, 3 Deedges, 3 Riffs, 3 Shellbeats, 3 Quarristers, 4 Bowgarts, 4 Congles, 4 PomPoms, 4 Pummels, 4 Reedlings, 2 Scups, 2 Thumpies, 8 Noggins, 8 Toe Jammers, 8 Mammotts, 4 Potbellys, 4 Tweedles (or 2130 diamonds with no eggs) Time to complete inventory: 14 days. Uses & Feeding At any random time interval, a Wublin will produce a seemingly random amount of a random type of currency. Exact numbers depend on which currency is produced (i.e. 2 diamonds, ~200 shards, ~200,000 coins, or ~20,000 food) They can produce any type of currency except Starpower (which is only generated from contributions at Tribal Island). Known Glitches In the initial release of the Wublins, pressing the Biggify icon of a woken Wublin and pressing cancel caused the Wublin to display additional options which could not be accessed normally. This bug was corrected on March 29th, 2016. *One of these options was the ability to feed it, which cost 2,000,000 food and did not seem to have any effect on the Wublin -- its level, seen only via the glitch, stayed at 1 and the level progress bar remained empty. (Yes, this was tested... a waste of some 10,000,000 food units.) *It was also possible to display the Wublin's supposed likes, which were the same for all of the Wublins: Digger, Toob, and Ambered Thing, as well as the "mystery like" icon. One could seem to buy the decorations from the page of likes, and place them on the island. However, no coins were spent when "buying" one, and after the decoration was placed, it couldn't be selected again. When one left the island, all decorations disappeared. Tapping out of the monster made the glitch disappear. Notes * Currently, there is no indication that the Wublins are related to the Wubbox, other than that they both have the element of Electricity. What else they do have in common is that they require other monsters to be filled in them, though Wublins require unfertilised eggs rather than the mature monsters. * The first five Wublins released each represent a different instrument type: Brump is vocal, Zynth is synthesizer, Poewk is wind instrument, Thwok is string instrument, and Dwumrohl is percussion. Gallery Wake_the_Wublins.png|Are you ready to #WakeUpTheWublins ? WublinTeaser.png|Don't mean to bug you, but #WakeUpTheWublins! Wublin.png|It's all about that Bass.....#WakeUpTheWublins Dwumrohl Inventory.png|This shows the required eggs to awaken the Dwumrohl. Wublin Photo Shot.jpg|Breed Chart for Wublins-Breed square is to keep track what is breeding atm. Feel free to print out! References Category:My Singing Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters